A sintered bearing, which is a kind of sliding member, is obtained by impregnating lubricating oil into a porous metal body produced by a powder metallurgical process. The lubricating oil retained in inner pores of the bearing seeps out from the inside of the bearing to a bearing surface serving as a sliding surface due to the action of a pump and heat generation in association with the rotation of a shaft, to thereby form a lubricating oil film on the bearing surface (for example, Patent Literature 1).